Pretty Green Eyes
by Snape's Silver Doe
Summary: ‘The Way To Go’ night club was buzzing. A song request changes the course of the night for our favourite wizarding hero.My first post EVER!written to counter boredom so not the best ever but quick & fun ! Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing : C


'The Way To Go' night club was buzzing, it was a Friday which, as always, left the club packed with revved up && turned on guys, girls, girl-guys and guy-girls. The Way To Go was the only gay club in Wizarding London.

…..

….

…

Harry Potter, now 23, stood at the bar watching the people dance and sighed. His lover Oliver Wood had just called it a night leaving Harry, who didn't want to leave, all on his lonesome. Now of course he wished he'd gone with him but couldn't be asked to go and beg. Ordering another drink and brushing off another fan-wanting-to-turn-lover he settled on watching the podium dancers go wild as the song drew to a close. 'Maybe I should just get wasted and rent a room for the night.' Harry Thought sadly.

"Right, next request! This one goes out to the lonely man standing at the bar!" The DJ Screamed to his crowd, who roared their approval. Harry looked around, noting there were only a few others currently standing at the bar - not including the bar staff-, then back at the DJ who was staring straight at him, a hot flush crept up the back of his neck.

I Pretty green eyes,  
So full of sparkle and such light,  
Let me remind,  
You chose not to cry.  
Its all right,  
for your lover has come home,  
by your side I'll always stay,  
never have to be alone. 

never have to be alone (x2) /I 

Harry looked around trying to find out who had requested this song now it was clear it was meant for him but no one was even so much as glancing in his direction. He was getting very hot very quickly.

I Pretty green eyes,  
so full of wonder and despair  
its all right to cry  
for i'll be there to wipe your tears  
and in your arms  
together we're in paradise,  
and its so nice,  
you'll never have to be alone

never have to be alone (x4)

Pretty green eyes,  
So full of sparkle and such light,  
Let me remind,  
You chose not to cry.  
Its all right,  
for your lover has come home,  
by your side I'll always stay,  
never have to be alone.

never have to be alone (x2) /I 

'Oh what in the name of Merlin is going on?!' Harry thought turning his back on the floor choosing instead to concentrate on his drink, his head bowed. One of the bar tenders looked amused and poured him another drink.

I Pretty green eyes,  
so full of wonder and despair  
its all right to cry  
for i'll be there to wipe your tears  
and in your arms  
together we're in paradise,  
and its so nice,  
you'll never have to be alone

never have to be, never have to be  
never have to, never have to be alone (x4) /I 

"Finally," Harry sighed visibly relaxing leaning on the bar only to stiffen and jump back up again as two pale arms wound around his waist.

"So I take it you didn't like the song I chose for you then?" a low scarily familiar voice whispered in his ear, Harry span stunned.

"Malfoy?! Wha-what…you…song…huh" he finished lamely still stood in the blonde's grip

"It's Draco, and yes me I requested the song." he stated simply

"Bu-but…but…um-Why?"

"Because I've been watching you in here the last couple of weeks and couldn't help it and the song does sum you and my feelings up pretty well I think."

'He clearly isn't afraid to say what he thinks now is he.' Harry thought "Well…um…if you say so Mal-Draco."

"I do you and I think you don't mind as your still standing quite comfortably in my arms," He raised an eyebrow amused, Harry immediately detangled himself eyes still on Draco "Awwwwh now why do that I was enjoying it," Harry frowned

"Mal-Dra-NO I MALFOY /I ! Look I don't know what your playing at but I I'm /I with someone and you I know /I that!"

"He's left you here 3 times in a row with not even so much as a kiss goodbye!" Draco placed his hands on his hips "You don't even hold hands! I What /I sort of relationship is I That /I ?"

"I…We…How…You-You have no bloody right to go around…go around…I don't know….analysing other people's relationships! You know I Nothing /I about what sort of relationship we have! Besides he's very stressed at the moment with the quidditch final coming up and he needs to rest!" Harry waved his arms around wildly

"And in with excuse number one, what next he doesn't like public affection? You know I could bet everything I have your gonna have to beg to get into bed tonight" Draco crossed his arms cocking his head to the side

"Yes…No…No…I mean no…We…I…You…SHUT UP MALFOY!" Harry glared his face red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment, Draco laughed

"I'm right aren't I? Look I Harry /I I'm not here to judge, I'm here because I know you don't I really /I deep down want Wood, you just think he's the best you can get, I just want to prove you wrong!" and before Harry could even so much as blink Draco had grabbed him by the waist claiming his lips. Harry in his shock didn't move but gradually against his greater judgement and the persistence of Draco's tongue he slowly started to respond, slipping his arms around Draco's neck pulling him closer. After Merlin knows how long the two pulled apart panting heavily,

"Now what do you say?" Draco questioned pushing a stray hair back off of Harry's face who blushed and looked at the floor,

"I…I don't know," he looked up his eyes asking for help, reassurance, something positive at least.

"Look Harry I want you, I think you want me and I I believe /I Wood doesn't want I you /I anymore so what's stopping us? Nothing in my opinion." he answered his own question while cupping Harry's cheek.

"Yes but I'm still with Oliver, Mal-Draco!" Harry half whined

"And that can easily be resolved, Look Harry either come back with me tonight and we'll face Wood tomorrow I together /I , or I'll leave now and won't bother you again."

Harry seemed to be in deep thought, it took him a few minutes but he smiled, took Draco's hand leading him out with nothing more than "I've got pretty green eyes!"

… Fin …


End file.
